


In the Quiet Hours

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time to go.





	In the Quiet Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Nov 5/The time has come to be gone

Carefully, Kagero slipped first one arm free and then the next. She was practiced at this, and at tucking blankets back into the space where she'd been before soundlessly reaching for her clothing. She'd stayed later than she'd meant to. She'd even fallen asleep for a few hours, exhausted and content.

She'd wash before embarking on the mission she'd been given. Clean clothing would be waiting, darker colored and more concealing. Her hair could be fixed along the way.

Kagero allowed herself a momentary smile, though, as she glanced back at where Ryoma hadn't stirred.

She wouldn't be gone long.


End file.
